Name Of Fate
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: Magnus uncurled his fingers, and the whole world seemed to stop. The words 'Alexander Gideon Lightwood' were etched onto the palms of his hands in fancy, old fashioned lettering, they were faint in colour. Like an old scar, but still readable. MALEC AU


**AN. So I got this idea while I was having breakfast, it's an AU, based on that ****myth that people have the name of their Soul Mate on the palm of their hands. It's only a little story I decided to write while I'm finishing off the next chapter of 'What If'**

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments. Unfortunately. D:  
>I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for any mistakes. :)<strong>

***(Name Of Fate)***

It had started out as a fairly normal day, wake up, get dressed, ignore the unimaginative but still hurtful comments thrown his way at school, eat lunch by himself, come home and last but not least. Stay out of his father's way. His mother was goodness-knows-where, not that he particularly cared, she was hardly around anyway.  
>He wasn't exactly popular; he was a little too tall for a 13 year old, too thin, too tan. His ambergreen eyes scared off all the girls, the boys called him a "freak" or a "Faggot"  
>Oh well, you couldn't please everyone.<br>He'd just spread his art supplies over his old oak desk and flipped to a new page of his well used sketch book when _it _happened…

He cried out quietly at the sharp pain in his hands; whimpering, he tensed his hands into fists to try and stop it. It felt like a warm piece of metal had been pressed against his palms. And then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

A peaceful silence fell through his room.

Magnus uncurled his fingers, and the whole world seemed to stop. The words _Alexander Gideon Lightwood _where etched onto the palms of his hands in fancy, old fashioned lettering, they were faint in colour. Like an old scar, but still readable.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood" He murmured quietly, letting the name roll off his tongue. Alexander, his soul mate. He's wondered if he'd ever get the 'Name-Of-Fate' on his palms, all the other boys at school were always showing off the names of girls that they'd received. Having arguments over which sounded nicer, day-dreaming about what they'd look like. And finally, he'd got the name, the name of the perfect match for him. Nobody questioned the strangeness of the Name Of Fate, it was just something that happened, something that came around puberty.  
>The only problem was…it was a boys name. Magnus didn't mind, he was fairly sure that he liked both girls and boys.<p>

But how would he tell his parents?

Magnus nibbled at his lower lip and glanced towards his bedroom door, despite it being shut, he could still hear the TV loudly, his father always liked to listen to it at volumes that made his ears hurt.  
>It was now or never.<p>

*(Name Of Fate)*

13 year old Magnus didn't know what to expect when he eventually came home after a long day of teasing at school. But he certainly wasn't expecting their normally peaceful farmhouse to be surrounded by police cars, there was an ambulance near the front door, which was wide open. His face took on a look of confusion.

"Hello sweetie…My names Stacey, I need to have a little talk with you." A kind voice said, and when he turned around there was a young police woman there, she looked nice enough; with her kind hazel eyes and pretty chestnut coloured hair. She bent down slightly and rested her hands against her knees, so she was face to face with the young teen. "W…What's going on?" Magnus queried quietly, she smiled sadly, and grasped his shoulder tightly.  
>"I'm afraid something happened to your mom" She said. Magnus's eyebrows shot up in shock, if anything, he'd expect all this to be for his father, he was always getting into trouble. He'd never been close with his mother, but she'd never done anything horrible enough for him to hate her. If anything, she was the only person in his life who cared, even if it was only because she was his mother.<p>

"Mom? She was fine last night" It was true, she'd been the one to help his father calm down after he told them about the gender of the name on his palms. She wasn't happy when he told them, he could tell from the disappointed look in her eyes. But she hadn't tried to hit him, or scream that he was a 'Freak of nature' like his father had.

The police officer sighed "Your dad found her, about two hours ago…"  
>"Please! Just tell me" Magnus interrupted, pleadingly. The corners of the woman's mouth tugged down into a frown.<br>"She's hung herself…we were too late to save her"

And for the second time, in two days, the world around Magnus seemed to stop, breath caught in his throat. Stacey grasped his hands tightly, he was shaking with shock. And his eyes burned painfully with unshed tears as his chest tightened.

"N…No" He spluttered, but the look in the Stacey's eyes said otherwise. The tears fell, and a sob wracked his body. He could deal with her being gone, but what hurt the most was the fact that he…her own son…was the one that sent her over the edge. He was the one that made her feel that she had to commit suicide…

It was his fault. Everything was his fault.  
>And for once in his life, Magnus agreed with something his father had said to him everyday, for as long as he could remember.<p>

_"Everything's all your fault, Magnus. It would have been much easier if you hadn't of been born"_  
>*(6 years later)*<p>

"I swear! If you sigh one more time, I'm going to forcibly stuff my Gucci stiletto so far down your throat that you'll need 15 operations to remove it" Camille Belcourt declared loudly as they walked down the street, Magnus rolled his eyes at the antics of his dramatic best friend.

"Really, darling, you'll need a chainsaw to separate you from those shoes" Magnus replied, he had to admit, they were lovely shoes. He'd brought them for her on her 18th birthday, and wore them nearly all the time.  
>It was Camille's turn to roll her eyes; she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder (Gaining the attention of a nearby group of guys) and reapplied a coat of pink lipgloss.<p>

"As much as I love to argue with you" Camille started "I have a date tonight" She sighed dreamily. Magnus had to hide his frown, Camille had recently found her soul mate; they hadn't been able to meet as much due to the constant sickly sweet phone calls, and dates.

"Okay, call me tonight" Magnus hummed, Camille nodded, and with a dramatic sway of her hips, she strutted off down the street like it was a London catwalk. Chuckling slightly, Magnus pushed the door to the local library open and entered the building, gazing at all the high bookshelves before turning his attention to the slip of paper that read the names of the text books he needed for his drawing night class.

"This is going to take forever" He mumbled quietly, he was sure he could see a couple making out towards the back, grimacing, he turned away and instead took the stairs to the second floor, where he knew the art books were. Only to find that they'd changed everything around.

"For gods sake!"  
>"Do you need any help?" A quiet, deep voce questioned, scaring the tall partly Asian teen witless, he turned on the spot "For starters! Don't do that again, secondly do you know where the book 'Anatomy for the Artist: A Comprehensive Guide to Drawing the Human Body' by Daniel Carter is?"<br>Magnus raised an eyebrow at the boy, hoping he'd confused him. '_Payback for scaring me' _he inwardly chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, I do" The boy said "Someone handed it back this morning"

Magnus complied and followed after the strange teen, he was quite tall, nearly as tall as himself. With unruly, shagging ink black hair that hung over bottle blue eyes.  
><em>Yummy<em>…Magnus's favourite type; Black hair and blue eyes. Nothing could top that. Magnus let his eyes roam the rest of his body; he had broad shoulders and was lightly muscled. He was very attractive, despite the fact that he was wearing a sweater that made a black bin bag look like the perfect red carpet dress. Sweater-Boy turned and Magnus grinned, giving him a wink. His face exploded with colour and he turned away swiftly. Magnus chuckled. _Cute._

"Uh…So…Here it is" He handed Magnus a large book; who smiled and added it with some of the others he intended to borrow "Thanks cutie"  
>Sweater-Boy blushed again, but to the amusement of Magnus "My names Alec"<br>"Alec?" Magnus hummed "Strange name"  
>"Err…" Alec rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously "It's actually Alexander, but I prefer Alec"<p>

Magnus froze "Did you say Alexander?"  
>"Yeah…boring…isn't it?" Alec chuckled nervously "My full name is Alexander Lightwood"<p>

Magnus offered his hand to Alec, palm up, exposing the name. Alexander seemed to freeze, beautiful eyes widening in shock. And he did something Magnus least expected him to. He offered his hand, palm up too. And there, in faint, curly type face; was his name.

Magnus Bane.


End file.
